Rain
by Lost In My Own Relm
Summary: Ren and Masato take the night off to spend some time together (I wrote this pretty fast, so I don't know how good it is. Sorry if it sucks \ (ツ) /


"Jinguji, we have rehearsal, remember? It wouldn't be fair to the others and Haruka if we skipped out to simply waste that time in bed." Masato frowned at Ren, who was sprawled in a comfortable-looking manner across his bed.

"Masato, I wouldn't stoop so far as to refer to it as 'a waste'. Think of it," Ren paused as he leaned forward. His hand clutched at the bent collar of Masato's dress shirt that was three sizes too big. Pulling slowly, he brought Masato onto the bedspread. "As some couple therapy."

"You're not making sense," Masato pulled a face as he seated himself on Ren's lap. The corners of Ren's mouth pulled into a satisfied smile as Masato tucked a strand of blue hair behind his ear. The cheeks of the stoic boy were already turning a light shade of pink.

"I already confirmed our absences with the others," smirked Ren with self-satisfaction. "Oh, and if you see any of them, make sure to add a cough or two into your speech." Masato rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't lie to them about such a petty thing. And what about Ranmaru? He's bound to see right through your horrid lies-

"Already taken care of, my sweet," purred Ren. He kissed Masato on the cheek. "Ranmaru has a very busy night ahead of him with the other seniors. He won't be back until very late into the evening. So, we have the whole night to ourselves."

"If only you were this committed in other things," sighed Masato wistfully. Ren winked at him.

"I'm committed to you," he cooed. Ren playfully bit at the top button of Masato's shirt until it came unfastened, exposing the pale skin of his collarbone and upper-chest. Ren bit at his bottom lips keenly. Masato shifted his body weight as Ren continued to bite at the buttons. In no time flat, the shirt hung loosely undone around Masato's shoulders. He wore no other clothing than the shirt, to Ren's delight.

"Sure you are," mumbled Masato as Ren began to shower his neck in kisses. His muscles tensed as teeth gentle sank down in the flesh that bordered his collarbone. It was a delightful pain, the feeling of Ren's loving bites, and Masato savored every bit of it. But he would never say that aloud.

The sound of rain against the windows began at a gentle pulse, but grew to a sharp tapping in little time as Ren covered Masato in saliva and teeth marks and romantic bruises. It was a short session of love making, ending faster than most of their sessions, but both enjoyed it all the same.

"The rain is picking up, isn't it?" asked Ren. He leaned his head down and kissed Masato's forehead. The two were now cuddled under the clean sheets of Masato's bed and listening to the steady sound of rain as they fondled one another.

"Yes, it is," said a tired Masato. His head rested against Ren's pectoral with his arms wrapped around the muscular torso. "It's rather relaxing." There was a moment or two of total silence with the two listening to the rain as it poured down around them before Ren broke it.

"I love you, Masato," he said in a deep whisper. Masato blinked his long eyelashes at Ren. That phrase was not an uncommon one for Ren to use, but he usually said it in a playful and unserious tone. This time though, was much different than all those times. This time, when Ren said it, was a more staid and meaningful version of those three little words.

"I love you too, Ren," replied Masato with a hint of surprise in his voice. Ren picked up on the small change in vocals.

"Something the matter?"

"No, I just didn't think I'd ever hear you say that so seriously. You're such a flirt; I'd though that phrase had lost all its real meaning in your eyes."

Ren shook his head and let out a chuckle. His arm that hooked around Masato's waist pulled the bluenette tighter into his side. The available hand cupped Masato's cheek in its palm. Slowly, Ren brought Masato into a gentle kiss. It lasted a long time, their lips pressing softly together, until Ren broke it just as gradually as it had started. Their eyes met, dark and light blues focusing intently on one another.

"It never loses its meaning when it comes to you," he whispered. Ren kissed Masato again in a more curt gesture. Masato blushed delicately at his sweet words. He buried his face into Ren's bare chest, taking in the scent of cologne that lingered on the tanned skin. He mumbled something inaudible to Ren before promptly drifting to light sleep. Ren smiled at his lover and rested his chin on Masato's head before falling asleep himself.

Outside, the members of Starish and Quartet Night listened carefully with ears pressed against the wooden door.

"I told you that's what they were up to!" hissed Syo proudly. "There was no way Masato would let himself get sick!"

"If those two touched any of my stuff, I'll end them," growled Ranmaru. He was immediately hushed by the other eavesdroppers.

"I think it's sweet," admitted Cecil in a quiet voice.

"Tokiya, can we do stuff like that when we-

Otoya was silenced by Tokiya's hand clamping over his mouth. Tokiya shook his head firmly, though his cheeks were bright red. The boys continued to listen until the sounds of snoring were confirmable. They then slinked off, leaving Ranmaru to find out what had gone down in his dorm.


End file.
